The Prophecy of Light
by John Pengilley
Summary: When John Pengilley finds out about the wizarding world... All hell breaks loose! Now Lord Jonathan Joseph 'Jack' Pengilley has to make his way in this strange world. And did I mention he's engaged to Harry?
1. Chapter 1

The name Jack Pengilley meant nothing to the wizarding world. They had never heard of him. Never seen him. Never even knew that he existed. But…that was all about to change. You see Jack Pengilley was no ordinary muggle; in fact he was not a muggle at all. No he was a wizard, a wizard of prophecy. A Chosen one so to speak. He was chosen to help the one who would destroy the Dark Lord. He would help Harry Potter assume his place in the world as Lord of the Light.

"So let me get this straight, I'm a wizard." Jack said as Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat in his living room explaining a letter he had gotten a week ago.

"Yes you are a wizard Jack" Dumbledore said exasperatedly.

"Like a wizard with a wand doing spells that defy the laws of science." Jack said grinning.

"YES, for the THOUSANDTH TIME, YOU ARE A WIZARD!" Dumbledore yelled.

"So let me get this straight I'm a wizard?"

"GOD ENOUGH OF THIS YES YOU ARE A WIZARD ALWAYS HAVE BEEN ALWAYS WILL BE NOW CAN WE MOVE ON TO A DIFFERENT SUBJECT PLEASE!" a very annoyed Dumbledore yelled.

"Fine, fine lets move on. Tell me about this Prophecy you mentioned in your letter."

"In our world" Dumbledore said "there is a prophecy that few know about and fewer know what the meaning of. It is a very closely guarded secret that I require a wizard's oath before I can tell you what it says."

"Go to hell if it concerns me I will not swear an oath of any kind as I might need to tell it to my family to keep them safe. You would do well to remember that with me, family always comes first and if anything happens to them because I swear an oath not to tell them something then their blood is on my hands." Jack told Dumbledore.

"Fine you do not have to swear an oath. But know that I am severely disappointed in you." Said Dumbledore.

"Duly noted" Jack replied bored.

"I will not tell you the exact wording of the prophecy but we have reason to believe that you are the one chosen to help Harry Potter defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort."

"Voldemort!" Jack laughed. "That's a weak name for a dark lord. He should have gone with something scarier like Ragnarok or something along those lines. A dark lord named Voldemort!" Jack laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"The name Voldemort may be funny. But the man himself is not. He has killed over 1 million people is his quest to conquer the wizarding world. Even a few people with the last name Pengilley." Dumbledore said gravely.

"How did you know my relatives died?" Jack asked sharply. "Your grandfather John Pengilley was a dear friend for many years." Dumbledore said sadly.

"John Pengilley" Jack whispered "my great grandfather John Pengilley?"

"Yes your grandfather Jack."

"How did he die?"

"He died protecting his family and their friends" Dumbledore said.

"Good, he died a good way then. Protecting the ones he loved." Jack said.

"Yes he died a good way. Now back to my explanation. We, and by we I mean your Grandfather and me, watched you all of your life to see if you would fit the prophecy. And you do fit it. You fit it perfectly in fact. Right down to the scar on you shoulder from your birth."

"There was also a prophecy surrounding Harry Potter." Dumbledore said.

"Well spit it out what did it say."

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…" _

"Hmm….Kinky." Jack said deep in thought. "You say that this Harry Potter is the child of the prophecy."

"Yes"

"And your sure of it?"

"100 percent"

"Well I can sum this up all into one word."

"And that word is?" asks Dumbledore.

"Fuck" says Jack.

"Yes that does sum it up quite nicely doesn't it?"

"Yup"

"Well" said Dumbledore "I am afraid that I am out of time so I will give you your Hogwarts acceptance letter and be on my way"

"Cool where is Hogwarts anyway?" asks Jack.

"Scotland" replies Dumbledore.

"SCOTLAND" Jack yells, "HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO GET TO SCOTLAND! I LIVE IN THE U.S YOU FRICKIN' IDIOT! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO TAKE A FRICKIN' BROOM HALFWAY AROUND THE WORLD! AND IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT SAYING YES TO THAT IM GOING TO HAVE TO KICK YOUR ASS YOU SENILE OLD COOT!"

"No you won't have to take a broom to Hogwarts. I took the liberty of including a portkey with your letter all you have to do is say lemon drop and it will take you to Diagon Alley." Said Dumbledore amused.

"Well ill be on my way now. Oh and did I mention that you are engaged to Harry? No, hmm must have slipped my mind. Well see you on September first." And with that he apparated away.

"DUMBLEDORE! WHAT DO YOU MEAN ENGAGED! GET YOUR SENILE OLD ASS BACK HERE! YOU BETTER HOPE THAT I DON'T GET MY HANDS ON YOU OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL TAKE THIS LETTER OF YOURS AND SHOVE IT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS THAT YOU WILL BE PICKING PARCHMENT OUT OF YOUR TEETH FOR MONTHS!" Jack screamed. "God I need a drink. I wonder if I still have any Jack Daniels left? I better or all hells gonna break loose. God I hope this is a sick and twisted joke."

But it wasn't.

* * *

Well my first chapter to my first story. God I hope my sick and twisted mind doesn't mentally scar anyone. Review if you want. Ad me to your favorites if you please. But remember that constructive critisism is always appreciated. Also remember friends help friends get laid. ; )


	2. Chapter 2

"Lemon Drop" said Jack as he held on to the portkey. "HOLY PISS AND SHIT!" Jack yelled as the portkey activated. "THIS IS BETTER THAN A FUCKING ROLLER COASTER!"

As the colors started fading and the world stopped spinning. Jack fell out of the sky. "ooooOOOOOOOH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT" (THUD) (GROAN) "Who put this table here it makes no sense."

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron. I'm Tom Leaky, owner and barkeep."

"Nice to meet you i'm Jack Pengilley the biggest baddest person to ever walk the Earth."

Tom laughs, "That's funny Mr. Pengilley, you will fit right in."

"Thank Tom, do you think you could tell me how to get to Diagon Alley?"

"Of course Mr. Pengilley, just tap the brick above the trash can."

"Thank again Tom. And by the way call me Jack."

"Of course hope to see you again sometime."

"Count on it. See ya Tom."

And with that Jack went outside and stared at the brick.

'Hmmm' He thought 'I wonder if I tap it with my finger or do I need a wand.'

"Ah screw it" he said as he tapped the brick with his finger.

"Hmm I guess that you don't need a wand" He said.

Jack heard a gasp behind him. He turned and saw a bushy haired girl behind him.

"You can do wandless magic!" she exclaimed.

"Ummm is that what that was?" Jack asked.

She looked at him increduously.

"You don't know what wandless magic is?" she said.

"Sure I do magic without a wand." Jack said.

"Oh well, I guess you do," she said, "but where did you learn to do it."

"Ummm I did it just right now. I didn't know that you needed a wand to get into Diagon Alley." Jack said.

"Oh you must be the boy Professor Dumbledore was talking about. I'm Hermione Granger."

"I'm Jack Pengilley." he said. "What did Professor Dumbledore say about me?" Jack asked curiously.

"Only that you had never heard of magic and that you would be taking a portkey to the Leaky Cauldron." she said.

'Oh thank God, Kami, and whatever other deity is listening. I can still play the innocent litte boy card.' He thought.

"So I was wondering Miss Granger. Would you be interested in helping me buy my school supplies and maybe recommend some good books." Jack said.

Hermione squealed.

"Of course I will help you. In fact let go to Florean's Ice Cream Parlor. I have to meet 2 of my friends there." she said.

"Ok lets go and meet them what are their names?" Jack asked.

"Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." Hermione said.

They walked down the street to Florean's Ice Cream Parlor. When they got there they heard someone yell, "Over here Hermione!"

"There they are the one that yelled is Ron and The one sitting down is Harry." Hermione said.

To say Jack was shocked would be the understatement of the millenium. 'Oh my god' Jack thought 'I didn't know that he was going to be this freaking hot. Hmm maybe I can give this engagement thing a try.'

Well theres chapter 2 I hope that you enjoyed it. If you have any ideas for the story send them to me and ill take them into consideration. If you have questions comments or you just wanna get laid please don't hesitate to tell them to me. (Especially on that last one.) If you are confused on something send me a review and ill try to clarify on it. And ill even rewrite it if you think that will be the best thing to do. Remember friends help friends get laid.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione and Jack walked over to the table. As they did Jack got a better look at Harry and Ron. First thing he noticed was Ron's flaming red hair, though his height was also something he noticed. Jack quickly memorized Ron's features and moved on to Harry. Harry was small almost like he had been deprived of food for long periods of time. Also he seemed very depressed, like he had just lost someone or something very dear to him.

Hermione got to the table first and said "Ron, Harry this is Jack Tomerlin. Jack this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."

"Pleasure to meet you both." Jack said politely.

"Same here mate." Ron said as he stuck out his hand,"I can already tell that we are gonna be great friends!"

As Jack stuck out his hand to Harry he noticed something. Harry had a bruise on his collarbone and a cut on his scalp. Both were hard to see but they were there. Jack chose not to draw attention to it. Harry didn't say anything as Jack shook his hand.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I have to make a quick stop at the bank to change some money.''Jack said.

"Harry has to go to the bank too." Ron said.

"Well its settled then next stop is the bank... could anyone tell me what the name of the bank is?" Jack asked.

"Gringotts." Hermione said.

"Ok off to Gringotts then."

While they were walking to Gringotts, Jack started to examine what he was told with what his spies had brought back to him. He saw that so far his spies had been correct and that was a bright spot in his life. His spies were always correct. In fact if there was even a shadow of a doubt about the information it wasn't even reported to him.

You see Jack wasn't as uninformed about the magical world as Dumbledore thought. Jack was an United States Special Forces Operative. He also held the rank of Colonel, answering only to the Generals and to The President himself. But not just to any Generals, the special forces were independent to any other agency of force that existed. In effect making it its own entity. Also the Special Forces dealed exclusively with magic.

As they got to Gringotts, Jack subtly cast a spell cloaking his magic. That spell particular effect made his magic appear to be that of an average 6th year. No more no less. It was a handy spell to have if i don't know you happened to have pissed off a very powerful goblin who happened to be the ruler of the Goblin Kingdom. Who happened to sense your magic level. A very useful spell if of course that had happened to you. Which it had.

Jack walked up to a teller and said "hello, I would like to change some money and my friend here would like to visit his vault."

The goblin sneered at him. "How much would you like to change Mr..." "Tomerlin" Jack said.

"I would like to exchange 100,000 dollars."

The goblin counted out the money and checked the current exchange rate. "Thats 50,000 Galleons total Mr. Pengilley. Griphook! Take Mr. Potter to his vault!"

Well that let the cat out of the bag in a big way. All of a sudden Harry was surrounded by people wanting everything from autographs to his hand in marriage. At least Jack had that last one.

"Everybody back off of Mr. Potter!" someone yelled.

Everybody, of course, backed off. As they started giving Harry his space they saw that it was a goblin that had yelled. But not just any goblin, oh no, this was the very goblin who Jack had pissed off. Ragnok. The Leader of the Goblin Nation and the Director of Gringotts. And he was here. Can anyone say "oh fuck me sideways with a pogo stick?"

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Pengilley can you follow me please." Ragnok said.

As they made their way through the twist and turns of Gringotts they saw that the farther you went the more gold you saw. I mean there was gold everywhere. From the ceiling to the floor there was gold. They arrived at a door that could only belong to the Director.

Well guys this is the first update in a long line of updates. I thought that all the time I took off would get the creative juices flowing. It did. I will try to update frequently. See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

As they walked through Gringotts, Jack was having a mild heart attack. It wasn't the fact that it was Gringotts itself but, more of what it contained. It contained all the answers he wanted. All the bullshit he had gone through to get to this point would finally be worth it. For Jack wasn't a regular wizard as he had led everyone to believe. No he was a wizard of a higher caliber. A member of the United States Special Forces.

The Special Forces were not only the strike teams that the news reported about. Oh no. There was a division of the Forces devoted to Magic and anything that went along with it. Jack was part of the Reconnaissance and Infiltration Unit. A master of deception. When they needed information, Jack's team was called in. One a different note though, when it came up in a conversation on a date it seemed to be a real turn off for the other person. Guess deceiving people for a living wasn't high on the list of cool jobs.

They arrived at a set of doors. Jack knew that the most powerful Goblin in the world sat behind that door. This set of circumstances was very unique. And very unexpected by Jack.

'Hmm…,' Jack wondered, 'I wonder how Harry is going to react to this whole engagement thing. I really hope to Kami that he doesn't go ape shit. With his power level, we could be royally fucked.'

"Director Ragnok will see you now." The goblin said.

The doors opened. And all of Jack's work came to fruition. He was in front of the only being in the world that could give him his inheritance. The Goblin Ragnok. The only Goblin in the world that Jack would not willingly take on. For to kill the Goblin Leader was to lose your life.

"Ah yes, Mr. Potter. And Mr. Pengilley too. This will be easier than I expected. Please take a seat." Ragnok said.

"Mr. Potter, you like Mr. Pengilley over there have a unique set of circumstances surrounding you. Your inheritance, just like his, has a very unique set of circumstances surrounding it. Without those circumstances being fulfilled your true inheritance cannot be released to you." Ragnok said.

"What circumstances sir?" Harry asked.

"In order for you to truly understand, there is a story that must be told. A thousand years ago, around the time of the Founders of Hogwarts, there were two families. These Families hated each other with an absolute passion. But then something happened. A member of the Potter Family happened upon a member of the Pengilley family in a field. Neither of them knew of the others ancestry. They became friends, and over time, they became lover's. But the tension between the two Families reached its peak. A battle broke out in the same field that the two lovers had met. Both heads of the Family were killed and as luck would have it the two lovers became the new Heads. When they met for the first time they were both surprised. The Two Families became one very soon after that. For though they were both male, wizards are able to conceive children. The Potter-Pengilley family became the First Founding family. With Founding two votes in the Wizengamot, they could overrule any law which they decided was unjust. But alas. The seat has remained empty because the last of the line has died away."

Ragnok paused at this point to drink some water and prepare for the next part.

"In order for you both to receive your inheritance, you must marry and reform the Potter-Pengilley Family. That was the stipulations laid out by both the Heads of your respective Houses."

"WHAT?" Harry yelled. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO MARRY HIM! I DON'T KNOW HIM AND I'M NOT GAY!"

"You don't have the worst of it Mr. Potter. If you say no then you keep your Trust Vault and can use it at will. However, Mr. Pengilley over there will never see a penny of his money or have a chance to learn more about his ancestry. The choice is completely up too you."

"Why won't I see any of my money Director?" Jack questioned harshly.

"Because the money in the Pengilley Vault can only be obtained when the conditions are fulfilled. But since Mr. Potter here is unwilling to marry you I can at least comfort you in the fact that the money will be used to fund various children's organizations around the world." Ragnok explained.

That sneaky bastard. Ragnok was attempting some reverse psychology on Harry. If he could get Harry to at least give him a chance he could still get what he wanted. And he wanted his inheritance and Harry.

* * *

Well there you have it folks. The first time I've updated in a while. A long while at that. I will try to continue updating but I only write when the inspiration strikes me. Review and inspiration might strike more often.


End file.
